This application in general relates to a bag for waste which has a unique anti-back flow structure.
In the prior art, colostomy bags and ileostomy bags are utilized for patients who have had the portion of their intestines surgically bypassed such that wastes exit through a opening in their body called a stoma. Patients utilizing such devices are often subject to extreme discomfort since the wastes often contact the skin in the area of the stoma. The waste products are aggravating to the skin since they will contain fecal matter, or possibly digestive juices.
Prior art bags have attempted to prevent contact between the waste matter and the skin in the area of the stoma by utilizing various types of check valves which prevent back flow of the waste through the opening in the bag. The known structures for achieving these goals have not been entirely successful, however, and it would be desirable to develop an improved bag which would significantly reduce any contact between the waste matter and the skin in the area of the stoma.
The prior art check valves have typically utilized relatively rigid materials. Such relatively rigid check valves do not open easily to allow passage of waste materials, sometimes resulting in waste materials remaining in the area of an opening to the check valve. This is undesirable, as it increases the chances of the waste material contacting the patient. Further, the prior art check valves and colostomy bags have sometimes included restrictions in the flow passage from the stoma into the check valve. This is undesirable as it will sometimes lead to waste materials remaining in the area of the opening to the check valve, which is adjacent to the patient. This is undesirable.